Trunks' Final Trip
by RandomFan16
Summary: After his world is destroyed by the very humans he tried to protect. Trunks last being in the universe to have saiyan blood gets sent to the DC universe by a unusual means. What adventures will the half saiyan embark on stay tuned and find out.


**Hello there. This is a story that Trickbaby69 inspired me to write. He suggested the idea of Trunks going to the DC universe and motivated me to write it. Now the first chapter is from Trunks' POW so most of the stuff that happens at the end will be explain in the next few chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome and all in all enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League**

* * *

Five years.

Five years was all it took for my world, the world where I traveled to the past to save.

My name is Trunks, I am the son of the Saiyan prince Vegeta and Bulma Brief. Five years ago I traveled to the past in hopes of preventing the threat of the androids from gaining a foothold on that world like they did on mine. The resulting change didn't change my world, but it did give me the strength I needed to finally end them. I knew it wasn't over thought, I knew the terror that was coming and I was prepared for him.

Cell

Three years after I destroyed the androids the ugly creature finally showed up. He wanted to take my time machine to get to the past and absorb the androids in order to make him perfect. I knew full well what would happen if Cell went in to the past, he went on about how he knew had all the data on me and how I didn't stand a chance and it's true I didn't stand a chance against him in his perfect form. But in the form he was in, he didn't stand a chance.

After I destroyed Cell I went back into the past one last time to tell everyone the good news. After I return I began to help what's left of the earth's population. I helped out anyone who needed help and my mother helped provide the supplies to everyone in need. All during this people were amazed at my abilities. Being able to fly and all, I heard some people talking that I was the one who killed the androids. Now granted some people were grateful congratulating me at saving the world. I would usually say it was no problem. They were terrorizing the world since before I was born, and they also killed millions of people. They needed to be destroyed.

There were others who were afraid of me. I don't blame them though. A guy just swooping in and destroy the two androids that were unbeatable for the longest time. So I just played it safe and just ignored the ones who feared me. I would try to tell them that I wasn't a threat.

But then everyone started to die. All over the planet people were just starting to die. No one could figure it out at first until my mother took soil samples of the places people were dieing. What she found was that the ground, the building, everything was emitting it. But how and more importantly why?

That was when my mother told me that when I was a child everyone tried to stop the androids. She said that they tried everything. Bullets, bombs, tanks, planes, everything. But when none of it worked they tried the last thing they had. Nuclear weapons.

They launched dozens of missiles at the androids. It didn't matter where they were they still launched the missiles at them. It didn't affect the androids one bit and eventually they ran out of missiles to use. The radiation from the missiles affected the soil they landed on and the explosion after caused said particles to be blown into the atmosphere and now the particles were settling.

I asked her how do we stop this, but she told me she doesn't know. The reason being we have no idea how much radioactive particles are in the atmosphere as far as we know the already fallen particles could just be a small fraction of the amount in the atmosphere.

I just couldn't believe it. The world was just starting to recover from the androids only to suffer from radiation. It just wasn't fair! Well I'm not going to allow that. I will stop this.

That's what I said five years ago and now look at the world. I tried everything I could to prevent this. But there was not much I could do. The only thing I could think of was to force the particles out of the atmosphere. But how I remembered that when ever I went super saiyan dust and the air around me would be pushed out of the way. So I tried doing that, but that was very ineffective. I was only pushing a small amount out of the atmosphere and that was if I was lucky.

But I had to stop when my mother took ill. She got cancer from the radiation and for five long years I watched my mother wither away. It's ironic really. We have the medicine to cure the diseases that got to Goku but we didn't have a cure for cancer. I was by her side when she died and the last words she said was I love you. I buried her where we buried the rest of the z-fighters.

Now I was alone.

My mother was the only one who stayed by my side all these years. Heck if it wasn't for her I would never have went back in time. Now I never felt so alone.

I was sitting on top of the Capsule Corporation building at night. It was times like this that I wish I was still in the past. At least back then I had my friends and my parents. I could always go back, but no I did all I can to change the past and help the future. Besides the time machine doesn't have enough fuel. My mother created the fuel but never told me how to make more.

I looked up at the stars, I used to do this back when the androids were still around. Hopeing and praying that the androids would just vanish. But now I'm hoping for somewhere where I could call home. I see a shooting star. It was yellow I didn't find that strange so I decided to make a wish.

"I wish I could go somewhere where I belong."

Once I said that the shooting star disappeared, before suddenly repairing and was heading straight for me!

I stood up and fired a ki blast at it. It simply dodged it! I then fired a barrage of ki blasts at the light. Again it dodged them! It was nearly on me. I then put my hands above my head and aimed at the light. I then thrust my hands forward.

"Masenko" I yelled and a yellow, orange and white energy beam at it. I put most of my power into my Masenko, my master Gohan teached me. The Masenko meet the yellow light and the two struggled against each other. Once I realise that the yellow light was starting to advance I put my full power into the Masenko. It pushed the light back and kept it there. But I was starting to run out of energy. As a result of this the yellow light began to advance much faster than before.

I didn't have time to avoid it react, so i just put my arms in front of me to defend myself. But the yellow light never reached me, instead it stopped in front of my. I lower my arms and looked. The yellow light was being emitted by a yellow ring. It was small and had a strange circular symbol on it.

"Trunks Brief of Earth" I was surprised this ring talked and what surprised me more was that it knew my name. How? "You have the ability to instill great fear." The ring shot itself at me before I could react and slipped it self onto my finger. " Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." That was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in a yellow light.


End file.
